


Jealousy is an ugly thing

by Laoness



Series: Help, my neighbour is a Sith! [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Maul is actually being nice, Short Story, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laoness/pseuds/Laoness
Summary: After a long day Shir finally comes home and wanted to relax, but she did not expect the scene in front of her door. It is just not her day.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Help, my neighbour is a Sith! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915648
Kudos: 13





	Jealousy is an ugly thing

“You gotta be kidding me…” Shir grumbled annoyed when she stood in front of an empty shelf, which was supposed to have her favourite kind of crisps. She really craved that delicious flavour this evening and got very disappointed the moment she realized they were sold out. 

After work she decided to leave Maul at home to get some groceries done. Yes, even a highly skilled bounty hunter had to take a trip to the supermarket (or whatever they have on Coruscant) to get food. It was already late evening and Shir was actually in no mood to buy food, but it needed to be done and she couldn’t let Maul do it. He’d just buy fifty ration-bar packs and nothing else. So it was up to her. 

After leaving her bounty hunter equipment at home – it wasn’t really allowed in public places like supermarkets after all – she walked down the block to visit a small corner store, which usually sold her favourite kind of food. But on this particular evening they had run out and she was more annoyed than when she entered the store. But she wanted something to snack! Eventually she had to settle for something else. 

“Stupid… people… ugh…” She grumbled while heading to the checkout to pay for her stuff. At least it wasn’t that busy, since it was late evening. Most folks tended to stay inside at these hours and for good reason. Shir didn’t exactly live in the nicest or most secure neighbourhoods. So far nothing bad had happened to her. Even if it would, she was prepared. 

Eventually she paid for everything and packed her groceries in a bag before leaving the store. Once she stepped outside it started to rain. “Oh for the love of…” She grunted in annoyance and put her hood up before she started walking again. This just wasn’t her day. The job she finished today had been tiring, but at least she finished it successfully and collected the bounty. Now she could take a few days off. 

While walking down the street she passed some dodgy figures, some drunks and some other… weirdoes. Nothing she wasn’t used to by now. Coruscant was a strange place after all; a melting pot of all sorts of species and character types. Everything you could imagine was somewhere on this planet. Shir kept her head down while walking and put her hands in her pockets. The raindrops were dripping from her hood, and her jacket was soaked by now. Someone bumped into her and continued walking without saying ‘sorry’ or something in that sense. 

“Watch where you’re going… jerk.” She mumbled before continuing to walk. The bounty hunter looked up and could see the apartment building in the distance. For a moment she stood still to wonder if she should take the short cut through the alleyway. It was a bit risky, but really, if some thug wanted to mug her it was his own doom. She just was not in a great mood but she decided to take the short cut after all. 

The alleyway was narrow and dark. The only light was coming from a few run down streetlights. The way was packed with trash and empty containers. Puddles had started to fill the potholes in the pavement and it just stank like urine. It was gross, but it was faster, that was the only reason Shir took this path. She turned a corner and was almost home, already having a smile on her face when suddenly someone stepped in her way. Oh great. 

“Well, well, what brings you down here, miss?” She could almost hear the guy grin. It was a bit too dark to see his expression but she didn’t care. 

“What do you want?” She muttered and could tell that it startled the guy for a second. He had probably expected her to be scared or something. Shortly after, he pointed a knife at her. 

“How about your money and whatever is in that bag of yours.” 

Shir sighed frustrated. “Hold on.” She put the bag on the ground and then quickly grabbed the guy’s wrist, turned it around – making her ‘attacker’ squeal in pain and dropping the knife – and threw him onto the wet pavement. He wanted to get up but Shir gave him a heavy kick in the back and picked up the knife afterwards. “I’ll be taking this, thanks. It fits in my collection.” After giving him another kick in the side, which made him grunt, she picked up her bag and continued walking. 

Finally she entered the apartment building and sighed relieved. Maybe she could even spend some time with Maul or whatever, if he was in a good mood. Some entertainment or literally anything would be nice. Shir entered the elevator and pushed the button to get to the right floor. While waiting, she leaned against the wall and took off her hood. She saw herself in the mirror of the elevator and grunted. Wow, she looked even more tired than she felt. 

The elevator reached the right floor and the doors opened. Shir stepped out and walked towards her apartment. But right before she wanted to turn around the corner of the hallway, she heard two voices. One of them clearly belonged to Maul; the other… was probably their new neighbour. She stood still and listened to their conversation for a moment. 

“So, do you work out a lot?” She could hear the high-pitched voice of their neighbour. Shir could definitely tell she was attempting to flirt with him. 

“Why? Does it look like I do?” Maul asked in his usual oblivious tone. At least he wasn’t killing any more neighbours he found annoying. 

“Yeah, you kinda do.” The woman replied. 

“Hm.” A pause. “What if I did?” She heard Maul now say. Why was he engaging a conversation with that witch? She had tried to flirt with him before. Shir had specifically told her to stop flirting with the zabrak, but didn’t exactly specify in what relationship she was with him – simply because she didn’t know either. Even so, Shir really didn’t like that new neighbour with her good looks and pretty hair! 

“That’s pretty hot if you ask me.” She was giggling now. “So… what’re you doing later, hot stuff?” Well that just drew the line! As if this day hadn’t been bad enough already! Before Maul could say anything, Shir marched around the corner and approached them. 

“That’s none of your business!” Shir almost yelled at her and pointed her finger at their neighbour. The woman just grinned and crossed her arms. Ugh her face was far too pretty! Without even realizing it, Shir felt threatened by her good looks.

“Oh?” She exclaimed with a little smirk. “Why? You’re not the boss of him, are you?” Another giggle. Shir had to stop herself from punching this lady and wipe that stupid grin off her face. But she didn’t say anything back, which made her rival smirk even more. 

“No wonder you have to fight so hard to keep him. You’re gone for so long, which makes him probably feel lonely and forgotten. You shouldn’t be surprised if he finds someone better.” The lady grinned, almost devilish now. Shir stared at her with rage in her eyes. How dare she! “Someone with better looks perhaps.” The woman added while curling a bit of hair around her finger and giving the zabrak – who was still standing there by the way – a wink. “You could probably use a makeover as well, sweetheart. You look terrible. No wonder he’s looking for someone more attractive to talk too.” 

Shir was boiling with anger by now and if she had her blaster on her, she’d shoot this woman into orbit! Well, she did have the knife, but killing someone in her own apartment was a really bad idea. So with all her self-control she could stop herself. “You can go to hell.” She just muttered before turning around and opening the door to her apartment.

“Shir-“ 

“Shut up!” She yelled at Maul before entering the apartment and closing the door behind her. Honestly, if she didn’t have to push a button to do that, she’d slam that door shut really loud. Shir remained standing there for a few seconds and could hear the voices in the hallway. That woman had the nerve to continue flirting with the zabrak and it enraged her so much. Usually she wasn’t one to feel insecure about herself, but this day just wasn’t going well at all. On top of everything she didn’t even have her favourite snack! 

Frustrated she threw the bag with groceries in a corner, took off her drenched jacket and marched into the bedroom. She jumped into bed and screamed into the pillow before putting her head under it, as if she was hiding from the world. Stupid neighbour and her bewitching good looks! How could she ever compete with someone like that! All she knew was how to punch someone in the face and drink a shit ton of alcohol. Maybe the woman was right; maybe she did spend too much time away doing her job. What if Maul was already starting to see someone else? Someone prettier? The mere thought made her feel rather sad and she hated how she could feel her eyes water. No! She wouldn’t give in to this weakness. With pure willpower she managed to supress the tears, but she still felt sad inside. 

Eventually she heard the door to the bedroom open and figured Maul must’ve come back. She felt how he sat on the bed beside her, but she refused to remove the pillow from her head. 

“You know she’s a witch, right? Her words are like poison.” Maul simply said. Shir was a little confused by his sudden statement and finally removed the pillow to look at him. Man she must be looking like a mess right now. But he didn’t seem to care much. 

“You seem to get on with her quite well.” Shir mumbled. “Why don’t you go over to her place and have some… fun or whatever.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He answered. “A person like that wouldn’t stand a chance in a fist fight. She’s far too concerned with her looks.” The zabrak crossed his arms. “And far too thin if you ask me.” He added in a mumble. 

“Then why do you keep talking to her?” Shir now asked, a little agitated. Maul remained silent for a moment. 

“She keeps talking to me.” 

“Yes, but you keep answering her questions.” Shir turned around, showing him her back. She could only hear him sigh softly. Jealousy really was an ugly thing. “She’s probably right, you know…” she mumbled half into the pillow. “She’s much prettier than I am anyway and more talented and… whatever else… “ Suddenly she felt Maul grab her arm and gently turned her around so she faced him. 

“I will not accept such weakness from you.” He said with a rather serious expression. He could definitely feel her hatred and conflict within her. It confused him, because she usually wasn’t like this. “You are a strong and very talented woman who will not back away from danger. You have looked death in the eye and beat him several times, like a true warrior. You are brave, cunning and posses great willpower.” Gently, he let his fingers run through her wet hair, removing a strain from her face. His expression was so soft; it sent butterflies through Shir’s stomach. “And are very good looking on top of that.” He added in a gentle tone with a smile. “You have so much to offer… what does she got? Some fancy words? Tch.” He scoffed. “Pathetic. I sense conflict within her. What you saw was just an act.”

His words really made Shir feel better about herself. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him a little closer. “I must say, you do have a way with words.” She grinned, before giving him a tender kiss on the lips. “Thank you.” She whispered and pulled him into a hug, weather he liked it or not. “Sorry, I was being so foolish. But today was just a really bad day.” 

“We all have those.” He answered. “I might have something that will take your mind off things.” Somehow he sounded excited. That was weird. Maul sat up and reached behind his back to grab something. Shir couldn’t believe her eyes when he presented her a bag of her favourite crisps! 

“Wh- How did you…” She sat up too now, taking the bag. Then she smirked at him. “Did you trick the neighbours into giving it to you? Or did you steal it?” 

“The neighbours were very kind.“ He sounded way too sarcastic for that to be true.

“So you did use the Force?” She said while opening the bag, grabbing out a handful of crisps and stuffing her mouth with them. 

“Maybe.” He just shrugged with a little grin. “Where did you get that knife from? I don’t remember you leaving with any weapons.” 

“Oh some idiot tried to mug me on my way home.” Shir simply explained with her mouth full. “But he got mugged instead. Now I got a new knife – for free.” She grinned. 

“You truly are one of a kind.” Maul said, rather proud.


End file.
